1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antigen binding molecules (ABMs). In particular embodiments, the present invention relates to recombinant monoclonal antibodies, including chimeric, primatized or humanized antibodies specific for human CD20. In addition, the present invention relates to nucleic acid molecules encoding such ABMs, and vectors and host cells comprising such nucleic acid molecules. The invention further relates to methods for producing the ABMs of the invention, and to methods of using these ABMs in treatment of disease. In addition, the present invention relates to ABMs with modified glycosylation having improved therapeutic properties, including antibodies with increased Fc receptor binding and increased effector function.
2. Background Art
The Immune System and Anti-CD20 Antibodies
The immune system of vertebrates, including humans, consists of a number of organs and cell types, which have evolved to accurately and specifically recognize, bind and destroy invading foreign microorganisms (“antigens”). Lymphocytes are critical for the proper function of the immune system. These cells are produced in the thymus, spleen and bone marrow (adult) and represent about 30% of the total white blood cells present in the circulatory system of adult humans. There are two major sub-populations of lymphocytes: T cells and B cells. T cells are responsible for cell mediated immunity, while B cells are responsible for antibody production (humoral immunity). However, in a typical immune response, T cells and B cells function interdependently: T cells are activated when the T cell receptor binds to fragments of an antigen that are bound to major histocompatability complex (“MHC”) glycoproteins on the surface of an antigen presenting cell; such activation causes release of biological mediators (“interleukins”), which stimulate B cells to differentiate and produce antibodies (“immunoglobulins”) against the antigen.
Each B cell within the host expresses an antibody of one particular type and specificity, and different B cells express antibodies specific for different antigens. B cell proliferation and antibody production spike as a reaction to a foreign antigen, and both typically cease (or substantially decrease) once the foreign antigen has been neutralized. Occasionally, however, proliferation of a particular B cell will continue unabated; such proliferation can result in a cancer referred to as “B cell lymphoma.”
T cells and B cells both comprise cell surface proteins which can be utilized as “markers” for differentiation and identification. One such human B cell marker is the human B lymphocyte-restricted differentiation antigen Bp35, referred to as “CD20.” CD20 is expressed during early pre-B cell development and remains until plasma cell differentiation. Specifically, the CD20 molecule may regulate a step in the activation process that is required for cell cycle initiation and differentiation and is usually expressed at very high levels on neoplastic (“tumor”) B cells. Because CD20 is present at high levels on “malignant” B cells, i.e., those B cells whose unabated proliferation can lead to B cell lymphoma, the CD20 surface antigen has the potential of serving as a candidate for “targeting” of B cell lymphomas.
In essence, such targeting can be generalized as follows: antibodies specific to the CD20 surface antigen of B cells are introduced into a patient, by injection, for example. These anti-CD20 antibodies specifically bind to the CD20 cell surface antigen of (ostensibly) both normal and malignant B cells; the anti-CD20 antibody bound to the CD20 surface antigen may lead to the destruction and depletion of neoplastic B cells. Additionally, chemical agents or radioactive labels having the potential to destroy the tumor can be conjugated to the anti-CD20 antibody such that the agent is specifically “delivered” to e.g., the neoplastic B cells. Irrespective of the approach, a primary goal is to destroy the tumor: the specific approach can be determined by the particular anti-CD20 antibody which is utilized and, thus, the available approaches to targeting the CD20 antigen can vary considerably.
Unconjugated monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) can be useful medicines for the treatment of cancer, as demonstrated by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration's approval of Rituximab (Rituxan™; IDEC Pharmaceuticals, San Diego, Calif., and Genentech Inc., San Francisco, Calif.), for the treatment of CD20 positive B-cell, low-grade or follicular Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, Trastuzumab (Herceptin™; Genentech Inc,) for the treatment of advanced breast cancer (Grillo-Lopez, A.-J., et al., Semin. Oncol. 26:66-73 (1999); Goldenberg, M. M., Clin. Ther. 21:309-18 (1999)), Gemtuzumab (Mylotarg™, Celltech/Wyeth-Ayerst) for the treatment of relapsed acute myeloid leukemia, and Alemtuzumab (CAMPAT™, Millenium Pharmaceuticals/Schering AG) for the treatment of B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia. The success of these products relies not only on their efficacy but also on their outstanding safety profiles (Grillo-Lopez, A.-J., et al., Semin. Oncol. 26:66-73 (1999); Goldenberg, M. M., Clin. Ther. 21:309-18 (1999)). In spite of the achievements of these drugs, there is currently a large interest in obtaining higher specific antibody activity than what is typically afforded by unconjugated mAb therapy. The murine monoclonal antibody, B-Ly1, is another antibody known to be specific to human CD20. (Poppema, S. and Visser, L., Biotest Bulletin 3: 131-139 (1987)).
The results of a number of studies suggest that Fc-receptor-dependent mechanisms contribute substantially to the action of cytotoxic antibodies against tumors and indicate that an optimal antibody against tumors would bind preferentially to activation Fc receptors and minimally to the inhibitory partner FcγRIIB. (Clynes, R. A., et al., Nature Medicine 6(4):443-446 (2000); Kalergis, A. M., and Ravetch, J. V., J. Exp. Med. 195(12):1653-1659 (June 2002). For example, the results of at least one study suggest that the FcγRIIIa receptor in particular is strongly associated with the efficacy of antibody therapy. (Cartron, G., et al., Blood 99(3):754-757 (February 2002)). That study showed that patients homozygous for FcγRIIIa have a better response to Rituximab than heterozygous patients. The authors concluded that the superior response was due to better in vivo binding of the antibody to FcγRIIIa, which resulted in better ADCC activity against lymphoma cells. (Cartron, G., et al., Blood 99(3):754-757 (February 2002)).
Various attempts to target the CD20 surface antigen have been reported. Murine (mouse) monoclonal antibody 1F5 (an anti-CD20 antibody) was reportedly administered by continuous intravenous infusion to B cell lymphoma patients. Extremely high levels (>2 grams) of 1F5 were reportedly required to deplete circulating tumor cells, and the results were described as being “transient.” Press et al., “Monoclonal Antibody 1F5 (Anti-CD20) Serotherapy of Human B-Cell Lymphomas.” Blood 69/2:584-591 (1987). A potential problem with this approach is that non-human monoclonal antibodies (e.g., murine monoclonal antibodies) typically lack human effector functionality, i.e., they are unable to, inter alia, mediate complement dependent lysis or lyse human target cells through antibody dependent cellular toxicity or Fc-receptor mediated phagocytosis. Furthermore, non-human monoclonal antibodies can be recognized by the human host as a foreign protein; therefore, repeated injections of such foreign antibodies can lead to the induction of immune responses leading to harmful hypersensitivity reactions. For murine-based monoclonal antibodies, this is often referred to as a Human Anti-Mouse Antibody response, or “HAMA” response. Additionally, these “foreign” antibodies can be attacked by the immune system of the host such that they are, in effect, neutralized before they reach their target site.
Another reported approach at improving the ability of murine monoclonal antibodies to be effective in the treatment of B-cell disorders has been to conjugate a radioactive label or toxin to the antibody such that the label or toxin is localized at the tumor site. For example, the above-referenced 1F5 antibody has been “labeled” with iodine-131 (“131I”) and was reportedly evaluated for biodistribution in two patients. See Eary, J. F. et al., “Imaging and Treatment of B-Cell Lymphoma” J. Nuc. Med. 31/8:1257-1268 (1990); see also, Press, O. W. et al., “Treatment of Refractory Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma with Radiolabeled MB-1 (Anti-CD37) Antibody” J. Clin. One. 7/8:1027-1038 (1989) (indication that one patient treated with 131I-labeled IF-5 achieved a “partial response”); Goldenberg, D. M. et al., “Targeting, Dosimetry and Radioimmunotherapy of B-Cell Lymphomas with Iodine-131-Labeled LL2 Monoclonal Antibody” J. Clin. One. 9/4:548-564 (1991) (three of eight patients receiving multiple injections reported to have developed a HAMA response); Appelbaum, F. R. “Radiolabeled Monoclonal Antibodies in the Treatment of Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma” Hem./One. Clinics of N. A. 5/5:1013-1025 (1991) (review article); Press, O. W. et al “Radiolabeled-Antibody Therapy of B-Cell Lymphoma with Autologous Bone Marrow Support.” New England J. Med. 329/17: 1219-12223 (1993) (iodine-131 labeled anti-CD20 antibody IF5 and B1); and Kaminski, M. G. et al “Radioimmunotherapy of B-Cell Lymphoma with 131I Anti-B1 (Anti-CD20) Antibody”. New England J. Med. 329/7(1993) (iodine-131 labeled anti-CD20 antibody B1; hereinafter “Kaminski”). Toxins (i.e., chemotherapeutic agents such as doxorubicin or mitomycin C) have also been conjugated to antibodies. See, for example, PCT published application WO 92/07466 (published May 14, 1992).
Chimeric antibodies comprising portions of antibodies from two or more different species (e.g., mouse and human) have been developed as an alternative to “conjugated” antibodies. For example, Liu, A. Y. et al, “Production of a Mouse-Human Chimeric Monoclonal Antibody to CD20 with Potent Fc-Dependent Biologic Activity” J. Immun. 139/10:3521-3526 (1987), describes a mouse/human chimeric antibody directed against the CD20 antigen. See also, PCT Publication No. WO 88/04936. For example, rituximab (RITUXAN®), a chimeric anti-CD20, antibody has been approved for the treatment of non-Hodgkins lymphoma.
Given the expression of CD20 by B cell lymphomas, this antigen can serve as a candidate for “targeting” of such lymphomas. In essence, such targeting can be generalized as follows: antibodies specific for CD20 surface antigen on B cells are administered to a patient. These anti-CD20 antibodies specifically bind to the CD20 antigen of (ostensibly) both normal and malignant B cells, and the antibody bound to the CD20 on the cell surface results in the destruction and depletion of tumorigenic B cells. Additionally, chemical agents, cytotoxins or radioactive agents may be directly or indirectly attached to the anti-CD20 antibody such that the agent is selectively “delivered” to the CD20 antigen expressing B cells. With both of these approaches, the primary goal is to destroy the tumor. The specific approach will depend upon the particular anti-CD20 antibody that is utilized. Thus, it is apparent that the various approaches for targeting the CD20 antigen can vary considerably.
The rituximab (RITUXAN®) antibody is a genetically engineered chimeric human gamma 1 murine constant domain containing monoclonal antibody directed against the human CD20 antigen. This chimeric antibody contains human gamma 1 constant domains and is identified by the name “C2B8” in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,137 (Andersen et. al.) issued on Apr. 17, 1998, assigned to IDEC Pharmaceuticals Corporation. RITUXAN® is approved for the treatment of patients with relapsed or refracting low-grade or follicular, CD20 positive, B cell non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. In vitro mechanism of action studies have shown that RITUXAN® exhibits human complement—dependent cytotoxicity (CDC) (Reff et. al, Blood 83(2): 435-445 (1994)). Additionally, it exhibits significant activity in assays that measure antibody—dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC). RITUXAN® has been shown to possess anti-proliferative activity in thymidine incorporation assays and a limited ability to induce apoptosis directly, whereas CD20 antibodies do not (Maloney et. al, Blood 88 (10): 637a (1996)).
Antibody Glycosylation
The oligosaccharide component can significantly affect properties relevant to the efficacy of a therapeutic glycoprotein, including physical stability, resistance to protease attack, interactions with the immune system, pharmacokinetics, and specific biological activity. Such properties may depend not only on the presence or absence, but also on the specific structures, of oligosaccharides. Some generalizations between oligosaccharide structure and glycoprotein function can be made. For example, certain oligosaccharide structures mediate rapid clearance of the glycoprotein from the bloodstream through interactions with specific carbohydrate binding proteins, while others can be bound by antibodies and trigger undesired immune reactions. (Jenkins et al., Nature Biotechnol. 14:975-81 (1996)).
Mammalian cells are the preferred hosts for production of therapeutic glycoproteins, due to their capability to glycosylate proteins in the most compatible form for human application. (Cumming et al., Glycobiology 1:115-30 (1991); Jenkins et al., Nature Biotechnol. 14:975-81 (1996)). Bacteria very rarely glycosylate proteins, and like other types of common hosts, such as yeasts, filamentous fungi, insect and plant cells, yield glycosylation patterns associated with rapid clearance from the blood stream, undesirable immune interactions, and in some specific cases, reduced biological activity. Among mammalian cells, Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells have been most commonly used during the last two decades. In addition to giving suitable glycosylation patterns, these cells allow consistent generation of genetically stable, highly productive clonal cell lines. They can be cultured to high densities in simple bioreactors using serum-free media, and permit the development of safe and reproducible bioprocesses. Other commonly used animal cells include baby hamster kidney (BHK) cells, NS0- and SP2/0-mouse myeloma cells. More recently, production from transgenic animals has also been tested. (Jenkins et al., Nature Biotechnol. 14:975-81 (1996)).
All antibodies contain carbohydrate structures at conserved positions in the heavy chain constant regions, with each isotype possessing a distinct array of N-linked carbohydrate structures, which variably affect protein assembly, secretion or functional activity. (Wright, A., and Morrison, S. L., Trends Biotech. 15:26-32 (1997)). The structure of the attached N-linked carbohydrate varies considerably, depending on the degree of processing, and can include high-mannose, multiply-branched as well as biantennary complex oligosaccharides. (Wright, A., and Morrison, S. L., Trends Biotech. 15:26-32 (1997)). Typically, there is heterogeneous processing of the core oligosaccharide structures attached at a particular glycosylation site such that even monoclonal antibodies exist as multiple glycoforms. Likewise, it has been shown that major differences in antibody glycosylation occur between cell lines, and even minor differences are seen for a given cell line grown under different culture conditions. (Lifely, M. R. et al., Glycobiology 5(8):813-22 (1995)).
One way to obtain large increases in potency, while maintaining a simple production process and potentially avoiding significant, undesirable side effects, is to enhance the natural, cell-mediated effector functions of monoclonal antibodies by engineering their oligosaccharide component as described in Umaña, P. et al., Nature Biotechnol. 17:176-180 (1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,684, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. IgG1 type antibodies, the most commonly used antibodies in cancer immunotherapy, are glycoproteins that have a conserved N-linked glycosylation site at Asn297 in each CH2 domain. The two complex biantennary oligosaccharides attached to Asn297 are buried between the CH2 domains, forming extensive contacts with the polypeptide backbone, and their presence is essential for the antibody to mediate effector functions such as antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) (Lifely, M. R., et al., Glycobiology 5:813-822 (1995); Jefferis, R., et al., Immunol Rev. 163:59-76 (1998); Wright, A. and Morrison, S. L., Trends Biotechnol. 15:26-32 (1997)).
The present inventors showed previously that overexpression in Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells of β(1,4)-N-acetylglucosaminyltransferase III (“GnTIII”), a glycosyltransferase catalyzing the formation of bisected oligosaccharides, significantly increases the in vitro ADCC activity of an anti-neuroblastoma chimeric monoclonal antibody (chCE7) produced by the engineered CHO cells. (See Umaña, P. et al., Nature Biotechnol. 17:176-180 (1999); and International Publication No. WO 99/54342, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference). The antibody chCE7 belongs to a large class of unconjugated mAbs which have high tumor affinity and specificity, but have too little potency to be clinically useful when produced in standard industrial cell lines lacking the GnTIII enzyme (Umana, P., et al., Nature Biotechnol. 17:176-180 (1999)). That study was the first to show that large increases of ADCC activity could be obtained by engineering the antibody-producing cells to express GnTIII, which also led to an increase in the proportion of constant region (Fc)-associated, bisected oligosaccharides, including bisected, nonfucosylated oligosaccharides, above the levels found in naturally-occurring antibodies.
There remains a need for enhanced therapeutic approaches targeting the CD20 antigen for the treatment of B cell lymphomas in primates, including, but not limited to, humans.